1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply devices, and particularly to a power supply device for a solid state drive (SSD).
2. Description of Related Art
An SSD is commonly installed in computers by inserting the SSD into a small outline dual in line memory module (SO-DIMM) slot defined in a main board of the computer. The SSD obtains a working voltage provided by the slot. The slot may be SO-DIMM double data rate two (DDR2) type or SO-DIMM Double Data Rate three (DDR3) type. Contact arrangements of the SO-DIMM DDR2 type and the SO-DIMM DDR3 type slot are different. If contact arrangements of the SSD do not match with contact arrangements of the slot, one or more power supply contacts of the SSD may be connected to some signal transmitting pins of the slot. For example, when the a DDR2 standard SSD inserted into the SO-DIMM DDR3 type slot, one or more power supply contacts of the SSD may be connected to signal transmitting contacts of the slot, and those signal transmitting contacts should be served as power supply contacts to provide power supply to the SSD.
However, because the power supply of the SSD may be at a high level voltage, the SSD may transmit the high level voltage to the slot which turns the voltage of the corresponding signal contact of the slot from a low level to a high level as an error signal. The computer may execute an error command for the error signal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.